


The Matchmaker

by MaesterChill



Series: Drarry Discord Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Gratuitous Irish Accent, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Kissing, M/M, Rigged party game, Spin the Bottle, Thievery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 12:58:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaesterChill/pseuds/MaesterChill
Summary: Seamus has had it up to feckin' here with Harry and Malfoy. It's time to take matters into his own hands.





	The Matchmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord Monthly Drabble Challenge. Prompt was 'I'm not sorry' and word count was 369. Thanks to lettersbyelise for hosting this month. 
> 
> Thanks also to the ever brilliant [timothysboxers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timothysboxers/) for the beta. You da best.

 

“Ine not sorry.”

“Seamus! You didn’t!”

“I feckin’ well did. They were doin’ me head in. All their starin’ and glarin’ and rilin’ each other up. Any fecker can see they’re arse over tits for each other.”

“You crafty little blighter…”

“Look at them... Jaysus.”

“I’m looking. I can’t bloody stop looking.”

“Two minutes and they’re still goin’.”

“Blimey, that must be a record.”

“I mean they’re veerin’ off the brief a tad, but I’m not complainin’.”

“That's an understatement, mate. Nothin’ in the rules about _hands_ and _biting_ and, well, _grinding_. So spill, how’d you do it?”

“Just a cheeky little _Arresto Momentum_ on the bottle.”

“Genius. You do know they’ll kill you when they find out?”

“Nah, bud. One, they’re not gonna find out. B, they’re feckin’ lovin’ it, look at them givin’ it socks. And three, they’re not gonna find out. Right Dean?”

“Right, right, yeah, course mate.”

“Ah no seriously though, it’s great for Harry, he’s been a right mopey bollocks lately.”

“You're not wrong. Who’d’ve thought all it would take was a snog with Malfoy?”

“Well me for one. Ya know, it bleedin’ pains me to destroy me own handiwork, but ine gonna have to break this up. People are gettin’ restless.”

“Aw Shay, give ‘em another minute, it’s just getting interesting.”

“Dean me lad, much as I might enjoy gettin’ a chubby watchin’ this pair gropin’ each other, it’s startin’ ta get a bit X-rated. We’ve some sixth-years here, in case ya hadn’t noticed.”

“Fair do’s, mate. Yeah, actually, their hands have just disappeared under their robes.”

“Right lads! Time out. I said _time out!!_ Harry! Malfoy! Let someone else have a spin... Stop whispering to each other and move it! … Wha? Yeah grand, off yis go to _straighten up_. Take yer time lovebirds.”

“Bloody hell, don’t think I’ve ever seen either of them so happy.”

“Yer telling me! Malfoy was grinnin’ like a cat with a cream-flavoured arsehole.”

“Oh Merlin stop, now I’m thinking about Malfoy’s arsehole. Love to be a flitterby on the wall in that dorm room right now.”

“Actually... We _could_ sneak in for a perv. I swiped Harry’s invisibility cloak earlier.”

“Seamus, you didn't!”

“Ine not sorry!"


End file.
